Miboru of Karakura
by Strumwulf
Summary: During Ichigo's and Uryuu's Hollow Hunt, Tatsuki awakens her spiritual power. Watch as she charges forward.
1. Awakening

The Wolf of Karakura

Disclaimer: Bleach is the creation of Tite Kubo.

Awakening

Tatsuki rolled over onto her knees, as she saw Orihime launching her attack.

"It will not be enough. There is no killing intent behind the blow," growled a rough voice in her ear. "Stand warrior, and strike."

Orihime let a gasp of shock as she saw the hollow still standing after Tsubaki had struck it.

"Foolish child, such a weak blow can not finish one such as me. You and your friend shall be tasty snacks," taunted the hollow.

Then a flare of power brushed across Orihime's senses and she looked in the direction of the flare. Orihime let out a gasp, as she saw Tatsuki slowly getting to her feet, an aura of energy coruscating around her. The aura flared again, and Tatsuki was dressed in a dark blue keiko-gi and hakama with a light blue haori that had a pattern of large white diamonds around the bottom, and was holding a katana in her right hand. Tatsuki brought the blade up to eye level and grasped the back of the hilt with her left hand.

"So the little weakling wishes to fight again," growled the Hollow. "I shall enjoy feasting on both you."

"You made me hurt Orihime, freak, and that is unforgivable." Tatsuki shouted.

"And how will you stop me, fool. You could not injure me before, and your attack will not hurt me now," taunted the hollow again.

In what appeared to a single step, Tatsuki was suddenly in front of the hollow with her sword buried to the hilt in its mask. As the mask broke and the hollow disappeared, Tatsuki looked back at Orihime, smiled and said, "We got it good, didn't we." Then she collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

Looking down at the two girls, from the school roof, Urahara smiled. "Two of them this time. You have the most interesting friends, Ichigo. Come on, Tessai, let's get these two kids to the shop."

"Right away, sir." Tessai replied as he leaped down from the roof.


	2. Meetings and Conversations

Miburo of Karakura

Part 2 – Meetings and Discussions

Disclaimer: Bleach is the creation of Tite Kubo. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

Author Note: This chapter happens at the same time as the events at the end of the Hollow Hunt contest between Uryuu and Ichigo. The action is the same as the manga/anime at this point. I'm just adding conversations that Tatsuki is involved in.

Urahara Shoten

"Arisawa-chan, you should stay with you friends. I cannot keep you safe if you come with me." Urahara said from behind his fan.

"Chad can look after Orihime, and I can look after myself, buster." Tatsuki said as she poked Urahara in the chest. "You're going to help Ichigo, so I'm going with you."

"Fine, Fine. You've made your point, Arisawa-chan. Please stay close to Tessai. I don't want you to get hurt accidently." Urahara acquiesed as he snapped his fan shut.

"All right everyone, lets go slay some hollows."

"About time," grumbled Jinta.

"I'm ready to assist you, Urahara-san.", Ururu said softly as she hefted her launcher.

As the group made thier way out the door, Tessai asked, "Is it wise to have the young lady accompany us?"

"Wise? Not at all. But we can keep an eye on her if she is with us, and I have a feeling that even if we bound her with Kidou, Arisawa-chan would get free and find our little

strawberry. Who knows how much trouble that would cause for us." Urahara said in a whisper to Tessai.

"Very well, sir." Tessai said in acknowledgement. Turning to Tatsuki, he said, "Let me give a couple of pointers for dealing with hollows."

Karakura Park

As Ichigo took a couple of breaths to refocus since he was not being pressed by hollows since Urahara and his assistants arrived, he noticed someone he had hoped to keep out this mess, especially after what happened at Orihime's apartment.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here?" he shouted.

"Covering your ass, like usual, idiot." she shouted backed as she dispatched a hollow. "You and Ishida, go take care of that big one. We'll handle the small fry."

After the Menos Grande retreats

Tatsuki walks over to Uryuu and Ichigo, and bows to Uryuu. "Ishida-san, Thank you for helping Ichigo." As she came out of the bow, Tatsuki slammed her fist into Uryuu's face sending him sprawling back with blood spraying from his nose. "If you ever try something like this again, I'll break every bone in your body. And don't think you're off the hook either, Ichigo." Tatsuki growled.

"I didn't want you to worry," Ichigo gasped out.

"It's a good thing you already busted your ass up, idiot. Otherwise I would be beating it, just for that comment." Tatsuki said with a slight grin as she lift Ichigo onto her shoulders. "Now where did you leave your body?"

"Kon should be close, maybe Rukia knows where he is." Ichigo said.

Later that evening, Urahara Shoten

"Yoruichi, you don't mind training Ichigo's friends?" Kisuke asked.

"Naaw, it will be interesting. Besides, I need to work some kinks out. When do you think a retrieval team will arrive?" Yoruichi said.

"If the Chamber moves at its usual speed, it'll be a couple of days." Isshin interjected as he leaned against the doorway. "Anyway, I'll take care of Tatsuki's training, if you don't mind."

"Isshin, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come by." Kisuke said.

"Figured we needed to talk about the kids. Plus they're too worn out to notice me slipping out." Isshin shot back as he took a seat and set a couple of sake bottles down on the table.

"Getting Chad and Orihime to release their powers will a chore, Princess. The Ishida brat will probably want to train on his own, if he's anything like his father, but ask him anyway. At least with Tatsuki, I don't have to worry about her Hakuda skills."

"Two brats will be easier than four. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let us enjoy this fine sake, Isshin so graciously provided." Yoruichi said as she poured everyone a drink.

"What should we drink to?" Isshin asked as he grabbed his cup.

"To the power of youth!" Kisuke said.

With that, the three shouted, "Kampai" and started drinking the night away.


End file.
